


Vänlig

by sheesusnat



Category: Hockey RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Rarepair, no really really rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheesusnat/pseuds/sheesusnat
Summary: Sometimes you see him skate, sometimes he hears you sing. And then you're...friendly, for a night.Vänlig - (adverb, Swedish) Friendly*Challenge prompt: Gingerbread*





	Vänlig

**Author's Note:**

> I figure most people are aware of who Niall Horan is (especially for purposes of this challenge) but William Karlsson is likely a mystery, so I put some notes about him at the end of this fic.
> 
> Quick little translations from Swedish:  
> Vänlig - Friendly  
> God jul - Merry Christmas

Touring isn't conducive to relationships. Different cities, different sights, different people.

 

You make "friends"--to ease the loneliness, to make stiff hotel beds palatable. To love for the moment, then go without for weeks, months, more.

 

Sometimes you're in the same place. Sometimes you see him skate, sometimes he hears you sing. And then you're...friendly, for a night.

 

Only now you're here, an ocean away, with family, frosted gingerbread, twinkling lights. Wondering what he's doing. He's just a friend.

 

With a soft smile. And kind eyes. Warm hands. 

 

A great ass.

 

_ God jul _ , you text. 

 

You're just being...friendly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I realize "rarepair" is an understatement for this. For the hockey people there's a lot of "wtf?!" at the Niall Horan and for the Niall/1D people there's a lot of "who the hell is William Karlsson?" But it was a challenge, and I wanted to see if I could do it! So hockey fans probably know who Niall is/what 1D was so I won't add that information, but here, have some information about William Karlsson.
> 
> Professional hockey player, currently plays for the Vegas Golden Knights of the NHL. 24 years old. Follows Niall on IG and is an unabashed 1D fan (look he even tried to take an artsy picture with a poster of them! <https://www.instagram.com/p/zAugteudCK> )
> 
> Around the time I got the prompt for this challenge, Niall was in Boston and went to a Bruins game--the Bruins were playing the Vegas Golden Knights that evening. 
> 
> But mostly William Karlsson is a very sweet and cute hockey player who happens to love 1D, here, browse his Instagram. <https://www.instagram.com/larswilliamkarlsson/>


End file.
